


where in hell am i

by KyrieFortune



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, LIKE THE VERY EXISTENCE OF THIS FIC IS A SPOILER, NO IDEA HOW TO TAG THIS WITHOUT AVOIDING SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: Daiya Oowada finds himself in the middle of nowhere





	

**Author's Note:**

> 12 out of 15 kill me

The last thing Daiya Oowada remembered seeing was the flashing lights of the truck coming right at him. It wasn't snowing when that happened, that was for sure, and he definitely wasn't in the middle of what looked like nowhere, he was on a highway. So, how the hell did he find himself face down on the side of a road that looked like it was in the middle of the fields and freezing with thick snow all around him? It was a real snowstorm, the wind was strong and the snowflakes hitting his body were either like a small brick or minuscule razors.  
He felt the whole upper section of his body like it had been hit by, well, a truck, that should have been logical, but where was his gang? Where was anyone? He fought against the terrible pain and started walking along the dim-lit road.  
He didn't recognize where he was. In fact, he didn't get how he was there at all, did he die? Was that one of the eight cold Hells? Was Mondo safe? He could only walk and walk, trying to fight the damp cold getting inside his bones. Besides, if he was still alive, how did he find himself from a crowded major road in the outskirts of Tokyo to a provincial town in the north-east like "Morioh"?  
After a long while, he noticed a pair of car lights, but they weren't moving. Despite feeling like he had been brutally battered, he ran with the intent of asking for help, but the woman inside it was herself panicking, there was ruined mascara along her cheeks. Daiya got a glimpse of the wheels stuck in the mud and his instincts got the best of him and he shouted «Hey! I'll help you get out!».

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this doesn't make sense but i have craved for this for SO LONG  
> tl;dr daiya was hit so hard ho got into jojo and he's the mysterious guy who saved josuke  
> we're only some david lynch level of bullshit


End file.
